Bridgette Crosby
Bridgette Crosby as she appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Bridgette's personality is usually preserved. In several fics, she's also actually Lara, having escaped with Jor-El at the last moment. Powers Bridgette has no special abilities, though when she's Lara, she would have all her Kryptonian powers, were she not depowered by gold Kryptonite. Weaknesses Bridgette can be killed by anything that can kill a normal person. History Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Crusade Bridgette goes with Dr. Swann to check on Clark in the Kawatche Caves. Bridgette then reveals that she's Lara once Dr. Swann reveals he's Jor-El. She also explains how she helped Dr. Swann through the portal once he became paralyzed. She then meets Martha and Jonathan Kent and thanks them for caring for Clark as their own, and she apologizes to Clark for sending him away as they leave. Transference Bridgette took the Stone of Water to switch places with Martha Kent for the day. Dr. Swann warned her against it, but she did it anyway, asking for Martha's agreement, which she does. It doesn't go over that well as Clark was able to tell it was Bridgette by how emotional she was over such mundane parts of the day. She then switches back with Martha and explains how Dr. Swann and she had met when they were Jor-El and Lara. She also explains what Tamaranians, Thanagarians, and Gordanians are before heading off, with Clark promising that she and Dr. Swann will always be welcomed. Sacred Bridgette arrived with Dr. Swann to explain the location of the Crystal of Fire. She then went to spend time at the Farm while Clark went to China with their private jet, with Bridgette expecting Clark to be impressed by the fact that they owned a jet. During Dr. Swann's discussion of his family, Bridgette comforted him. She also explained to Martha how she got depowered by Gold Kryptonite. She also learned the pea story from Martha before meeting Chloe. When she figures out that she knows Clark's secret, she admits that she's Clark's biological mother. Bridgette then meets up with Clark again and explains how she got Clark's blanket, sent with him to Earth, from Dr. Swann's mother, the blanket being a family heirloom. She also admitted how it was hard sending Clark away as he was their miracle child. She then heads home after dinner. Commencement Bridgette arrived with Dr. Swann to attend Clark's graduation, having clung to Dr. Swann's wheel chair when he used Super Breath to speed there. After witnessing Clark's graduation, she heard about the Meteor Shower and asked Clark to be safe when he went to get the Stone of Air. Bridgette and Dr. Swann then met up with Clark at the cave as they arrived in the Artic and created the Fortress of Solitude. Bridgette then joked about there being no pressure with him entering a new stage of his life. Arrival When Clark began learning of his past, Bridgette advised him not to get dizzy due to the text swirling around him. She also agreed with Dr. Swann that Clark should get Chloe to a hospital. She also remarked that Clark was just like his father as he put aside the possibility of Jor-El's wrath to help protect Smallville from the Meteor Shower. Bridgette tried to help against the Disciples of Zod, but Dr. Swann and Clark had her take cover due to her powerless state. She's also the most vocal against Jor-El's treatment of Clark and visited him after Jor-El depowered Clark. Hidden Bridgette and Dr. Swann were with Jonathan and Martha when they learned of Clark's new sexual relationship with Lana, agreeing with Dr. Swann that it can't be good. She then witnessed Clark get shot and went to the hospital with him. Once he died, Bridgette escorted Lana away, so Dr. Swann could take Clark to the Fortress. When Clark was revived with his powers and saved Smallville, Bridgette said she was still proud of Clark's decision to choose friends over power, despite the fact that he would now lose one of them. Solitude Bridgette and Dr. Swann were approached by Clark when Martha contracted a Kryptonian disease. She advises that they take Martha to the hospital. She also empathizes with Jonathan's concern for Martha as she's unsure what she'd do without Virgil. Bridgette is also shocked when Dr. Swann reveals that Clark's teacher is the Brain InterActive Construct. She also wants to help Clark when he goes after Brainiac, but Dr. Swann stops her since Clark had to do it on his own. Bridgette then witnessed Martha's recovery. Christmas Bridgette was invited to the Kent Farm by Clark, which she accepted. She then asked how Clark's relationship with Lana was going. She then picked up her and Dr. Swann's daughter, Patricia Swann, AKA Nimda Jor-El. She then introduced her to Clark with Dr. Swann at the airport and later to the Kents. She then heard the pea story from Martha. She joined in Dr. Swann's talk of how greatful they are for the Kents' acceptance and ended the night by kissing Dr. Swann good night. On Christmas morning, she defended Patricia actions as she's excited on Christmas every year. She also explained how an ancestor of Clark's put Excalibur in the Stone from Arthurian legend. She then gave Clark a pendant with a hologram of themselves and Clark's blanket to Martha, and was given a picture of herself, Dr. Swann, and the Kents from Clark's graduation. She then explained the ski story to the Kents, much to Patricia's annoyance. She then left with Patricia and Dr. Swann. Reckoning Bridgette helped fix up the Talon for Jonathan's election campaign. After learning how Clark and Lex weren't friends anymore, she tried to encourage Clark to patch things up. Bridgette also agreed with Dr. Swann to be careful about Clark revealing his secret to Lana. She was then introduced to Lana as Clark's birth mother. When Lois groans and walks off after seeing this, Bridgette states that she would've figured Clark and Lois would be together if he wasn't in a relationship with Lana. When Clark proposes to Lana, Bridgette passes out from shock and is woken up by Chloe. After learning that Clark had altered time after Lana died, Bridgette said she was sure it would work out. She then witnessed Jonathan's death. She then comforts Dr. Swann over his guilt. She then attended Jonathan's funeral. Smallville: Wayne Sacred Bridgette arrived with Dr. Swann to explain the location of the Crystal of Air. She then went to spend time at the Farm while Clark went to China with their private jet, with Bridgette expecting Clark to be impressed by the fact that they owned a jet. During Dr. Swann's discussion of his family, Bridgette comforted him. She also explained to Martha how she got depowered by Gold Kryptonite. She also learned the pea story from Martha before meeting Chloe. When she figures out that she knows Clark's secret and that she's Clark's girlfriend, she admits that she's Clark's biological mother. Bridgette then meets up with Clark again and explains how she got Clark's blanket, sent with him to Earth, from Dr. Swann's mother, the blanket being a family heirloom. She also admitted how it was hard sending Clark away as he was their miracle child. She then heads home after dinner. Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 1 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 2 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 1 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 2 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 6 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 7 Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 3 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 4 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Season 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 2 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Humans Category:House of El Category:Swanns Category:Black Hair